1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a fixing mechanism which facilitates attachment and/or detachment of a printed circuit board in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of installing a printed circuit board, such as a motherboard, in a computer is to simply screw the printed circuit board to bosses or other mounting structures suitably mounted on a chassis. However, this printed circuit board installation method substantially increases the time, and thus the cost, required to construct the computer in addition to adding to the complexity and difficulty of assembling, and later disassembling and servicing the computer.
A relatively recent improvement in mounting of a printed circuit board in a computer has introduced a tray structure to support the printed circuit board for easily and quickly assembling and/or disassembling the computer. As illustrated and described in Taiwan Application No. 84201628, a tray is detachably attached to a chassis, and a spring means is provided to facilitate attachment and detachment of the tray. However, the spring means is prone to be useless after repeated use due to impairment of elasticity.